


When In Venice

by WordBug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Swan Little Bang 2018, F/M, Travelling Partners, Vlogger Emma Swan, Writer Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordBug/pseuds/WordBug
Summary: Killian Jones was one story away from establishing himself as a successful writer - that is what his publisher said and he completely believed it. He knew he should be pouring his heart out but his muse had other ideas, it seemed.Emma Swan used to love her job but the monotony of the routine had finally caught up with her and she no longer enjoyed the job she once loved.Can the two lost souls find what they were looking for when they meet each other at a restaurant and end up striking a deal that could change how they were?





	When In Venice

**Author's Note:**

> So this had started out as a small idea as a birthday gift for my friend but then spiraled out of control. I wanna thank @captainswanbigbang that gave me this opportunity to finally complete this piece.
> 
> Lots of gratitude and love for Nicola ( @alocin209 ) for beta reading, providing insights and being patient throughout the craziness of my schedule. Thank you so much for this. It was such a joy interacting with you.
> 
> And a huge shout out to Sophie ( @shady-swan-jones ) for selecting this story to bestow her creativity. I have been a huge admirer of her art and working with her was such a beautiful experience. Thank You So Much. Everyone please check out the art she has done for this story. It captures the essence so beautifully. You can find them here.
> 
>  [Artwork 1](https://shady-swan-jones.tumblr.com/post/170568276080/artwork-when-in-venice-by-word-bug-actually-i)
> 
>  [Artwork 2](https://shady-swan-jones.tumblr.com/post/170567816345/artwork-when-in-venice-by-word-bug-actually-i)
> 
>  [Artwork 3 ](https://shady-swan-jones.tumblr.com/post/170567869110/artwork-when-in-venice-by-word-bug)
> 
>  You can find the story on the tumblr [here](http://word-bug.tumblr.com/post/170567616440/when-in-venice).

The fierceness with which Killian was hitting the keys of his laptop instantly transported him to his college days when a paper was due. Or the time when he was writing his first novel and his muse had generously bestowed him with its presence. In both instances he had been in the same place, the corner booth of Granny’s bistro, where he could surreptitiously watch everyone. He loved the place, having spent years harboring the dream to make it big in the literary world. He'd thought he made it back then, he'd reached out and grabbed his dream. Now, he wasn't so sure he'd made it at all.

He hit the Backspace button again, annihilating his last hours hard work. It just didn’t fit. He groaned in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. It had been almost a year since he had last published but Robin, his publisher/manager, insisted that he start working again. According to him, Killian needed just one more bestseller to carve his niche in the cutthroat world of writing. While Killian couldn’t help but agree, it didn’t mean that he was happy about it. He loved writing - fleshing out characters, charting down their minute traits that made them them, and then finally breathing life in the roles he had envisioned. He just hated the times when the slippery muse would desert him and it was happening more nowadays. He sighed, rubbing his face in frustration when a cappuccino with a smiley face was put in front of him.

“Thanks Granny,” Killian smiled. He was agitated, frustrated beyond measures but somehow the old woman always made him smile.

“It seemed like you needed it,” she spoke, a twinkle in her eye as she sat next to him. 

Killian took a sip of his comfort drink and allowed the warmth of it to balm his fraying senses. Pushing his body against the backrest he sighed, nodding his head in agreement.

“You know…” the old woman started speaking, bringing Killian out of his reverie, “when you were writing your first novel… your eyes were always so full of… let’s say wonder. You never second guessed your writing. You always let the… what’s the term? Yeah muse… take over you. You drew inspiration from random things. You actually took inspiration from Ruby’s clumsiness.” 

Killian smiled, remembering that particular incident. Granny’s bistro was run by Mrs. Beverly Lucas and her granddaughter Ruby Lucas. In his early twenties, fresh out of college harboring the dream of making it big in the literary world, he had come across this quaint restaurant. At that time, it had been a small establishment with just enough regulars that the business kept running. He’d quietly sit in one of the corner booths, observing people’s interactions while trying to build characters in his mind. Those were the times when he just wanted to write and with no lingering deadlines, the muse would come in abundance. Killian got acquainted with the Lucas family due to his long hours spent at the place. They were initially doubtful about him but slowly he had grown on them. Killian quickly thought of them as family, so much so that while Ruby was learning the ropes of waitressing, often spilling food everywhere, Killian took that attribute and modelled one of his characters after her.

When Killian had released his first book, it became an instant hit among the masses. It was so successful that the tabloids decided to run the “Killian Jones story” everywhere, which inadvertently brought a lot of attention to Granny’s Bistro. Business boomed because of it! The Lucas family had then essentially adopted him, giving him a sort of lifetime membership to the restaurant.

Killian loved the fact that their business was getting due credit and he knew Mrs. Lucas meant well when she had said that he could derive inspiration from everywhere, but what she overlooked was that he worked best in small environments. The place was now like a beehive - people coming and going. As a result, nobody held his attention long enough to inspire a writing spree. His notebook was painfully empty. Killian missed the silence and he felt guilty for longing for it.

The doorbell chimed as another wave of people entered the restaurant. Seeing the rush, Granny got up. Patting his cheeks, she spoke softly.

“Give it time. Your muse might waltz on in and then you’d be back to writing again. You wouldn’t have to feel guilty then.”

Killian looked up, startled, feeling like a deer caught in a headlight. Granny smiled and left after patting his head.

Well, they always did say - family knows best.

Shaking away the feeling of frustration, he took out a new page to jot down things he could get from the new crowd.

**

Emma Swan was frustrated. Her flight had been delayed, her baggage had come out last and the hotel had messed up her reservations. All in all, it had been one of the worst days of her life and it wasn’t even midday. She didn’t want this life.

When Emma had gotten this job, working for Mills’ Travel as a video logger, she had been ecstatic. It was a childhood dream for her to travel everywhere, interact with people and learn everything about them - food, habits, outlooks. So when she had responded to Regina’s advertisement for this particular job, she was on cloud nine. Regina Mills was a tough woman to deal with but she was fair and that worked for Emma. The fact that she didn’t have to spend too much time in her vicinity surely helped. 

Her job was pretty simple; she had to go to places as directed by Regina and record videos about the places she had visited. She had to meet up with a few locals and ask them a set of questions which would then be used to design the itinerary for that particular place. But soon enough, the monotony of the job caught up with her. Places changed, people changed but the answers always remained the same. Emma suggested a questionnaire change but Regina remained adamant in leaving it as it was, which made a lot of sense in hindsight. Travellers tended to look for the basics, which the questions covered. Slowly and steadily, the job started to lose the allure it had first held. Emma wanted to enjoy her time spent in the metaphorical wilderness but what she got was an artificial environment tailor made for her.

Emma sighed, searching for the paper that held the address. During her undergrad years, she had volunteered for the foreign exchange program that her university handled. She hadn’t been shortlisted for the same but had been roped in to act as a ‘buddy’ for the students who had arrived as part of the program. She had been paired with one Ruby Lucas. On paper, Ruby Lucas was a total contrast of her - open, flirty and mischievous. But on the inside, they both were the same, just their defense mechanisms differed. They had become close friends over time and their communication had continued after the program had ended. When Emma had broken the news to Ruby about her work call to Italy, the latter had made her promise to come visit her. Emma was glad she had saved her address, given her current predicament of homelessness.

That was another source of her irritation. Younger Emma, inspired by the travel shows broadcasted, had always wanted to find her own way in a strange city - choosing a place randomly and then finding her own way. She had never wanted a planned itinerary. Working for Mills’ travel allowed her to explore different places, but she resented that it streamlined her ideas. 

_Or so she had thought._ Her accommodation reservations had fallen through; this wouldn’t have been such an issue for the younger Emma. Her younger version would have taken it as a challenge, searched for alternatives. She would have done everything except for whining, which she was doing now. This trip was bringing some issues forward, which Emma didn’t think she was ready to face and thus, she was lashing out.

As she took a hasty right, Emma almost tripped over a pot when she saw the sign - Granny’s Bistro. She had finally arrived at the restaurant run by Ruby and her grandmother and she couldn’t thank her lucky stars enough for that. Taking a deep breath, trying to rein in her frustration - she really didn’t want Ruby’s grandmother to think of her as prickly - she pushed open the door. The bell chimed and a whiff of pasta made its way through, making her stomach grumble. Emma took in the busy surroundings but for the first time in the entire day, a smile covered her face as she saw her friend taking orders and chatting amicably with the customers.

**

Granny’s bistro was a medium sized establishment, but given the time of the day and the crowd size, it seemed to stand in good competition for the most thriving establishment of the city. Orders flowed out of the kitchen like a bullet train and the empty dishes went back in with the same speed but despite all of that, none of the staff seemed tired. Beverly Lucas ran a tight ship but never overburdened anyone. Amidst the crowd, Ruby was still chatting with the regulars as she billed their orders while Granny stood there, overseeing things and taking over when one of the staff needed help. This was one of the qualities Killian admired the most in the elderly lady; she never let her age define what she could or couldn’t do.

Flipping through his notepad, he opened a fresh page, his coffee cup already half empty. Until now his notes included a brunette with a book, a man with a suitcase, a kid with his Gameboy and an old woman with a cat. In short, he had nothing. He wanted to crumple those papers and take an aim at the dustbin nearby but given his luck, he was sure he’d miss it and he really didn’t want to add such a mundane thing to his growing frustration. Also, the optimistic part of his mind felt he could salvage something from those notes and he had conceded to it. 

Taking another sip of his coffee, he started looking around, trying to pick up on something. Killian had always taken pride in his observational skills. Robin, when he was feeling generous, applauded the former for the same. The writer always felt that keeping his characters grounded even in a fantastical setting made his story resonate more with the audience. He was deep in reverie when Ruby’s scream broke his concentration. He saw the brunette hugging the living daylights out of a blonde so he started making notes about a reunion between friends, trying to capture Ruby’s mindset.

Something was better than nothing, right?

**

“One Grilled Cheese with onion rings.”

Emma stood near the counter waiting for Ruby to notice her. When she had entered, Ruby had been billing someone’s order. Emma wanted to catch her eye then but the brunette was called for some work. When the latter returned, she was too busy to focus elsewhere and Emma decided to get her attention the other way round. The order was an ‘Emma’ thing, as Ruby had termed it during their shared semester. Emma had admitted to it instantly and she had become addicted to it after Ruby had made the same for her. Ruby had officially spoiled all the dishes for her. The blonde hoped that her friend would recognize the order.

“Coming right up,” Ruby spoke without looking up, keying in the order. “You know… most of the customers prefer it with fries, myself included. There’s been only one person whom I have met who likes this combination.”

“Oh really?” Emma leaned on the counter, happy that Ruby at least caught her order.

“Yeah… well anything else?”

“Hot chocolate with cinnamon.”

Ruby nodded, punching in her order. All her life, Emma had read about epiphanies but never ever has she witnessed one, but for the first time she saw it. Ruby’s eyes comically bulged out as she finally looked up. She squealed, her voice increasing in a pitch that Emma never thought was possible, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as she returned the enthusiastic hug that her friend was bestowing upon her.

“OMG! OMG! OMG! You’re here. You’re finally here. Where are you staying? It doesn’t matter. You’re staying with us from now on. And how is New York? How is work? How long are you here for?”

“Calm the fuck down, Rubes,” Emma laughed but she didn’t really care. After the day she had, it was amazing to see someone who was happy seeing her.

“Granny. Look who’s here!” Ruby shouted, making heads turn. Emma was feeling embarrassed by being the center of attention but nothing she did seemed to curb her friend’s excitement. Well, she always had been a spitfire.

“Gosh! You must be hungry. I’ll bring out your order. On the house, obviously. You can...” Ruby strained her head, trying to locate an empty spot but found none.

“Ahh… there doesn’t seem to be an empty spot. Damn!”

“Rubes it’s totally okay… I’ll just….”

“Nonsense Emma Swan,” Ruby cut Emma off before she could even articulate her request.

“You’re having your food here while we catch up. And then you’re coming with us. Well… you can go to the corner left booth by the window. Killian’s sitting there. He’s hard to miss. Just tell him you’re my friend.”

And before Emma could even get out a word, Ruby had vanished. Sighing, she picked up her luggage while trying to locate her companion. She didn’t have to look much, instantly zeroing on the guy. Well Ruby was right; he was hard to miss.

**

Killian wanted to kill Ruby Lucas. The woman knew how much he was struggling with his story, she knew the reason why he had selected that particular corner and she fucking knew how he didn’t like to be disturbed. But she had to go and invite her friend, while gorgeous but a living, breathing, talking person, to come and sit with him. He sighed. It was just not his day. His muse had completely deserted him and he had to make small talk. Great! 

Keeping his notepad aside, he looked towards his approaching companion. He now felt gorgeous had been an understatement on his behalf. The woman was blonde, her hair falling in loose curls framing her face perfectly and he could swear that her skin positively glowed. She had a red leather jacket on over a grey tee and a chain. Her jeans looked well worn and she had accompanied them with a pair of boots. She was a vision, even in her tired state. Seeing her dragging a small suitcase and a bulky bag he immediately stood up to help her out.

** 

“It’s alright.” Emma tried to pull away just a little without looking rude. The guy was trying to help her but she didn’t want it. She had seen the look that was covering his features a minute before and didn’t want to further inconvenience him. In other circumstances she’d have ripped him out but today she understood. She was imposing, courtesy of Ruby, and given how much she valued her own privacy, she couldn’t begrudge him.

“It’s really fine lass. I am Killian Jones, friend of your friend Ruby Lucas.”

“I know.” Emma smiled politely as she moved to take her place in the booth. She looked up and saw Killian going towards the counter to order something. Seeing this as an opportunity to skip small talk, she took out her laptop to send an email to Regina. Given her accomodation had fallen through, she would need to change her plans a little bit. She just hoped that Her Highness would agree with the changes. She was just hitting send on her last email when she heard Ruby’s laughter. Looking away from the screen, she saw Ruby carrying her order and Killian nursing his own cup of coffee, she supposed. Emma smiled seeing her food and stood up to help her friend out. Ruby smiled gratefully while Killian let out a small sigh. She could feel his hesitation and smiled back to ease his and her own nerves. The three of them sat down with Killian fiddling with his things and Ruby focussing her entire attention on her.

“So Emma, what’s new in your life?” Ruby spoke as the blonde took her first bite. Emma knew it was coming and thanked her stars that she had already sent out the emails. She started speaking but the incoming message on Killian’s phone made her stop.

“Ah… sorry lasses,” he excused himself as he stood up to make a call. Emma eyed him warily, not sure how much she should speak. Or not. It seemed Ruby had sensed her train of thoughts when she interjected.

“Ignore Killian.” Emma was sure she heard a disapproving noise from the guy but Ruby just flipped him off and continued. “Seriously Emma, you won’t even notice he’s there. He is amazing like that. And he is struggling with his story so I’d wager he won’t even pay attention. He has a habit of tuning out unwanted conversations.”

“Well…. If you say so...”

Emma was still wary about their companion but it wasn’t like she had to share her life story so she started filling in her friend with the details about her work… the reason she was here in first place. 

**

It was almost eight and too early for him, given the time he had gone to sleep last night, but he couldn’t help it. Finally his mind was in the right place to start things. The previous day, he had thought that he wouldn’t be able to write a single word. But today he was bustling with ideas. He had found his muse - Emma Swan.

The fierce blonde friend of Ruby Lucas, who held so many secrets under her tough exterior that Killian couldn’t help but be enthralled by her walls, had last night let him catch a glimpse of them.

With a spring in his step, Killian made his way to Granny’s. The thing Killian loved about Granny’s was the fact that it opened quite early in the morning and closed late. This allowed him to spend majority of his day in the place and not be constrained by the time and lack of space while writing. His muse was another story but he didn’t want to find an excuse to not write if things were not in place but his mind was generous.

He entered the restaurant and placed his order and rushed towards his spot. He couldn’t wait to start writing. Ideas were just busting inside him to come out. As he made his way towards the corner booth, he stopped, seeing it was already occupied by none other than Emma Swan. Killian stood there for a complete of minutes, unable to decide what he wanted to do. Places were empty and it wasn’t like he couldn’t sit anywhere else but he was superstitious in this way. It was his spot and he believed that he did his best writing while sitting there. 

At the same time, he didn’t want to disturb her privacy. He had seen yesterday how wary she had been as he was sharing their space. As the evening had progressed, she had loosened up a little but she had purposely kept the direction of conversation so that nothing personal came out in his presence. She had been enjoying talking with Ruby but while Ruby’s laugh had been boisterous, Emma’s had been a little restrained. Her green eyes had twinkled in mirth but her stance had not relaxed throughout the evening. And it wasn’t because of the new place. He couldn’t detect a hint of wariness for the new place but it was the awareness of the words she spoke, of the information that made her stand apart. 

That hesitation, that guard, and that sense of self protection had called out to the writer in him and he finally had the lead of his next series in his mind.

A fairytale town whose fate lies in the hands of its savior. The savior who can save the town if she could just believe. The savior who doesn’t want to believe because she’s always waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He was brought out of his thoughts by her voice.

“Killian? Why are you standing there?” Emma asked and he found himself making his way towards her. She was wearing a bottle green top, with her curls held up by a pin and yesterday’s jeans and boots. The entire table was covered with papers and a takeaway cup stood near the edge. 

“Hello Lady Swan,” he mock bowed, making her roll her eyes. He really couldn’t decide on the tone to adopt with her so he took the fake royal tone. It always worked.

“Do you normally talk like that or is that the writer in you?” She bit her lip trying to control the smile. Killian appreciated her effort but it was a lost cause as he was already smiling like an idiot.

“A little bit of both, I suppose.”

Emma smiled, as she started collecting her papers, motioning him to sit.

“So why were you standing here like a statue?” Killian scratched behind his ear, his nervous tick, on being called out like that.

“Ah… well… no one generally comes here this early and I had inspiration strike me last night. I just wanted to come early and start writing and… this is my spot. I mean I’m a little superstitious about it… But you were sitting there and I wanted to...”

“You wanted me to fuck off from your place,” she spoke while raising her eyebrow, making him splutter.

“Obviously not… you’re putting words in my mouth lass. I wanted to politely ask you to share but I didn’t know how to ask. I got the feeling from yesterday evening that you weren’t big on sharing.”

“That’s not...” Emma started but Killian interrupted.

“What I meant Swan… was that you don’t get comfortable quite easily. And I wasn’t sure how to approach you for the same. Yesterday was an obligation, it didn’t have to be today.” Killian smiled reassuringly, wanting to ease her nerves. He could recognize the defensive stance that she had started taking when he had called her out on her discomfort. He made a mental note about this, trying to flesh out his protagonist.

“Yeah… you’re kind of right. It takes time for me to open up.”

“On the contrary love, I find you to be quite an open book.”

Emma looked oddly at him but Killian held her gaze. She was really an open book for him. He could get a read on her quite easily and he could sense that it unnerved her. Their staring session was broken by the arrival of Killian’s order.

“So lass…. off to work I suppose?” Emma nodded in affirmation as she continued putting the papers back in her bag. Killian wanted to ask her more questions, to get to know her but she seemed busy. When she didn’t say anything else, he came up with another question to fill the silence.

“So what is it you do? Red… I mean Ruby explained but her explanation was vague and I couldn’t get it.”

“Yeah… I am a video logger for a travel company. I go around the globe visiting places, taking videos and gathering information that generally attracts people to a particular spot. Think of it as a video brochure.”

“Oh… Interesting. Wha--”

But he was cut off as she was already standing ready to make a run.

“I am sorry but if I don’t leave now I’ll fall behind on the schedule. So rain check?”

“Yeah sure.” Killian returned her smile and got up to escort her out despite her protests. “I know my way around this place. If you need any help...”

“I’ll ask you. I am a professional Jones but nevertheless… appreciate the offer. Seeya.”

Killian stood there watching her get into a cab. He was surprised. She didn’t seem offended by his offer and he was sure she’d have made a snarky response. Emma Swan was an enigma indeed. 

He got inside and made his way to his booth. He had a story to tell the world!

**

Killian didn’t even realise when the evening had rolled in, he’d been so busy jotting down the outline of his novel. He was finally happy with what he had. He had a protagonist, a background setup and a story. He had sent the outline of the entire novel to Robin, eager to hear his friend’s thoughts. Inherently he knew Robin would never object but the author wanted to get that nod of approval from his friend. Robin had always been there for him so this meant the world to him. 

The only thing left in the story was the extra characters his protagonist, ES, would interact with. The character he was building was extremely influenced from Emma and thus he had taken to calling her as ES in his mind. Since the town was a fairytale town, Killian wanted the residents to portray the quintessential characters with modern elements. He still hadn’t decided upon the love interest for ES. He wanted someone who would support her and not overshadow her individuality. Her romantic entanglement wasn’t supposed to be the central point of her story; he wanted to keep the readers engrossed in her journey as an individual character and root for her happy ending.

The restaurant was getting crowded again and Killian was happy seeing the business booming. As he swept his gaze around the establishment, he found Emma standing at the entrance looking for an empty spot. He waved, gesturing her to join him and he could see the grateful smile that covered her face.

“My Lady!” Killian mock bowed as he helped her to get settled in the booth, keeping her luggage aside. Emma muttered a thanks as she sat down. Killian could see the tiredness seeping out of her but there wasn’t a frown line. He made the mental note.

_ES was dedicated, for the right cause._

**

Emma was tired beyond words. She had spent the whole day visiting the places Regina had listed. Since her reservations had fallen through, Regina had cut her some slack and allowed her to tailor the itinerary. Emma was happy as Regina had put up minimal protests and as far as her boss was concerned, Emma counted it as a win. Throughout the day, she had visited places that she knew would make Regina happy and some places for herself. She had talked with the locals, met some interesting characters and well, it had been a great day so far.

As she made her way back to Granny’s she read her itinerary, mentally charting out the time she still had. She could spare a maximum of 2 days more and then she’d have to make a move. She felt she had covered many places but she would consult Ruby all the same. Or could she ask Killian? The thought popped into her brain and she ignored it as quick. Sure the writer would be great company and what she had gathered from Ruby, he was almost a local given the amount of time he spent in the country. He’d surely be helpful but Emma was unconvinced whether or not she wanted his help. The guy unnerved her in a good way, which in Emma’s mind was a bad thing. The way he looked at her made her feel like he could see her bare soul and she didn’t like that. She held her emotions close to her heart and was proud of that. She wasn’t going to let anyone through her walls.

Granny’s was crowded, just like yesterday and Emma found herself looking for a place to sit. She saw Killian waving at her and she thanked her stars that Ruby had introduced them yesterday. She was in no position to stand. As she made her way towards him, he stood up to help her out like an eighteenth century guy, accompanying the gesture with a bow. She smiled seeing his efforts. Emma literally crashed on the chair, the tiredness of the day catching up to her. She waited for someone to come take her order and soon enough Ruby was there with her order.

“Thank God! You’re a savior Rubes.” Emma grabbed the plate out of her hand and began eating, making Ruby laugh.

“Easy there Swan. So how was the day? Did you enjoy my territory?” Ruby asked as she settled beside Killian.

“Your city is absolutely lovely Ruby. But you really do have some interesting people around here. I met this guy… a gift shop owner… I swear the entire time I was in that area he had this scowl on.”

“Oh that’s just Leroy… or Grumpy as everyone calls him, courtesy of this one.” Ruby slapped Killian’s chest and he started laughing. Emma liked seeing the friendship they shared. The easiness between them made her remember her friend slash brother, David in, New York. They shared the same kind of bond.

“So as I was saying… Leroy has this permanent scowl on. I think I have seen him smile just once…. What was her name?”

“Astrid,” Killian supplied and the brunette’s eyes twinkled in remembrance.

“Yeah Astrid. So...” Ruby clutched Emma’s hand in comfort. 

“It’s not you honey…. It’s him.”

** 

Emma had launched into an elaborate account of the day, describing the city from her perspective. It was enchanting. He was seeing the city that was his second home from a different eye altogether and enjoying every minute of it, when the idea struck him. He quickly took out his notepad and started making notes. He wanted extra characters and who better to provide it than the person on whom the novel was partially being based.

Killian soon found himself engrossed in taking notes of what Emma was describing. The way she described people helped him flesh out his extras. For instance, he’d have never thought about Grumpy’s past but when Emma had admonished him and Ruby for making fun of his scowl, he thought of a backstory.

_Lg - always grumpy. Loyal to the core. Hard exterior. Soft heart. Probably a heartbreak._

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he missed the next person Emma was describing.

“I am sorry lass… Could you repeat?” Ruby hit him again and answered on Emma’s behalf.

“Killian… she was describing Ella…you know, the one with the hair dyed half black, half white?”

“I know who she is, Red… But I wanted to know what this lovely lass thought of her. You know how I hate that old hag. Let’s see if Emma can give her a tragic backstory, eh lass?” Killian expertly maneuvered the conversation so that Emma would be forced to repeat what she said without alarming Ruby. An idea was forming in his head and he wanted to ask Emma directly and didn’t want Ruby to run interference for him.

“I don’t know Jones…” Taking a bite of her onion ring, Emma continued, “she is prickly because she just is.”

“Interesting… why do you think so? What did you guys talk about?”

“Nothing much. She owns that fur shop, right...” Ruby nodded in confirmation, “And she has an affinity to furs. And you know her full name? Ella Vil? It could be easily misconstrued for Cruella DeVil. I really feel it’d suit her.”

“Agreed.” Killian nodded noting it down.

_CdV - Runs an illegal workshop. Literally has a closet of skeletons._

Killian was just about to ask his next question when Ruby interrupted.

“Give it a rest Kil! If you want to learn so much then go with her tomorrow. I have to ask her other things too. We’re gonna take our leave. Let me tell Granny.”

Ruby started leaving but not before fixing a look towards Killian and he realised that the brunette had caught his strategy. They were about to get up when his phone buzzed indicating an incoming message.

“Ask her Kil! She’d be happy to help. Seriously, you’ve got nothing to lose.”

He stared at the message and then looked up to see the brunette collecting her luggage. Taking a deep breath he approached her.

“Hey… Emma… I’m sorry if I was being overbearing. I mean, your description of the locals gave them a whole other dimension and I guess the writer in me couldn’t resist. Apologies lass!” He shifted his weight from one leg to another, not sure how she’d receive his apology. Her acceptance, or not, would decide the future course of the conversation. A smile covered her lips and he felt that maybe, not all was lost in the world.

“Hey… it’s okay. I appreciate the dedication to one’s job. It’s clear that you love what you do.”

“Yeah… Umm.. let me get this for you.” He started helping her out with her bag, trying to stall his time to voice his request.

“Seriously Killian, it’s okay.”

“Well… I’m happy to help.”

He smiled and both of them exited the restaurant as they waited for Ruby to arrive. Killian was still fidgeting and it seemed Emma had caught onto that.

“Are you okay Jones?”

“Yeah… Yeah… I am fine… Actually I had a favor to ask. I know we’ve just met and all but I really need this and I have been stuck for a while and now...” Killian started rambling and he didn’t see her shifting away from him.

“You’re not gonna propose to me… are you?” Emma fixed him with a wary look.

“Ohh… no no… I mean, see the thing is, the way you were describing places and people around… it gave me a fresh outlook that I had been seriously lacking for quite some time. I wanted to ask whether I could accompany you around. I’ll even give you a cut of the sales after the book has been released. My publisher would be more than fine with that. It’s just, I really need this and I’d be grateful forever if you would allow me to follow you around for a couple of weeks. I won’t be a bother to you at all. I just have to note what you ask and what you think. Nothing else. Please think about it.”

As soon as he ended his speech, the bell chimed indicating Ruby’s arrival. Both of them looked towards her - Killian was flustered and Emma wasn’t showing any emotion. Killian tried to surreptitiously point that fact out to Ruby and bless the lady, she took the hint. Sending him a reassuring gaze, she directed Emma towards the bed and breakfast they owned.

“So tell me… anyone waiting for you on the other side of the pond?” Emma snorted as she pushed Ruby away and Killian was glad that he hadn’t done some permanent damage.

**

“Accepting help doesn’t mean you’re weak. It simply shows that you’re strong enough to accept your shortcomings and work on them.”

With those words in her mind, the morning brought a new sense of purpose for Emma. The previous night, she had been on edge, with Killian springing the deal on her and Ruby siding with him. She knew that the brunette had Emma’s best interests at heart but the latter had been unconvinced. Taking a cross country trip with an almost stranger wasn’t something Emma was keen on. Ruby had been relentless in trying to convince Emma to let Killian accompany her. The logical part of Emma understood what the brunette was trying to put across. Her mind was in complete agreement but her heart wasn’t.

Emma had always worked alone. Look out for yourself and you’d never get hurt. If someone was being nice, it generally meant that they had an ulterior motive. And if someone was offering help, then they were implying that she wasn’t good enough. That had always been the rules of thumb for her. But then last night, when she had been sitting outside the restaurant thinking about it, Ruby’s grandmother had said those words. Hearing it from a woman of her determination and resilience instilled in her a resolve to be more accommodating.

So it was with that sense of stepping out of her comfort zone, Emma found herself standing in the restaurant looking for her future travel companion. Last night she had drowned herself in zeroing in on the places she wanted to visit, going tirelessly through the blogs and google searches, looking for places that held the maximum attraction. Logically, she knew she could just ask Ruby to help her, but by doing this by herself she felt some control returning in her hands. The control that she felt was slipping by letting Killian join her.

Emma didn’t have to look far as she found the man in question sitting in his… their usual spot. He was hunched over his laptop, typing furiously and she could see a bunch of papers nearby. It seemed he was out of his writer’s funk, as Ruby had called it. Taking a deep breath, she made her way over to him. She knew how hard it would be for her to agree to this the longer she put it off.

“Hey Killian.”

**

“Hey Killian.”

That was the last thing he had been expecting to hear in the morning. When he had made his way to the restaurant and found the corner booth empty, he had resigned to the fact that she wasn’t going to come. It made sense; he was a virtual stranger. Had he been in her shoes, he’d have hesitated too. But he couldn’t help the feeling of sadness that settled within him. He knew he could fill the details for ES on his own - his imagination and his pen were more than capable, but he wanted to tell the story of Emma Swan. He wanted to see what was behind those walls. So it took him by surprise that she still wanted to talk to him.

“Hey Emma… Please, have a seat.”

Killian was about to stand but Emma waved him off. They sat in silence for a long time, neither knowing how to start speaking. The awkward air was broken by the arrival of Emma’s order which prompted her to speak.

“So…. here’s what I have for my itinerary. I have covered all the places that I wanted to visit. I was hoping you could see it once and help me decide whether it’s a proper plan or not,” she spoke hurriedly as she pushed the papers to him. Killian took them from her, confused about what she was asking. Did she want him to accompany her or not? He could see the tension in her shoulders and he realised that it was a big thing for her to ask for help.

_ES didn’t accept help easily._

“Well… these places cover the essence of Italy. So you have some good choices here. But I’d actually suggest that you mix and match. I mean, instead of staying in Rome for five days, you could take a day trip to nearby places and the come back. That way, you won’t get bored out of your mind while in Rome and it’d give you a fresh outlook every time. Though you should definitely go to Venice in the last week. You’ve come just in time to attend the Carnival of Venice and it’s a beautiful thing. If you want, Ruby or I will accompany you there. It’s gorgeous.”

He was thoroughly impressed with the places she had included. Pompeii and Capri were a given, he had seen many people opt for that. But she had also included Tivoli and Positano, amongst others which were small but beautiful places. Emma Swan was dedicated to her job, he’d give her that. He was just sad that he wouldn't be able to unearth all of her other qualities. He thought on that when she suddenly spoke again.

“Why would I need Ruby when you’ll be there already?”

“That’s what I said Swan… I’ll be there if you want,” he said, not looking up from her notes and making his own additions.

“But I thought… you wanted to come...”

It was the hesitation in her voice that caught his attention as he finally faced her.

“I really want to come with you lass. But I won’t impose my presence on you. I mean, last night… you made it clear you didn’t want me to so...” Killian trailed off not knowing how to end the sentence as the expressions on the blonde’s face changed from hesitation to confusion in a split second. 

“Wait… Ruby didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Killian asked confused. _What did the brunette do?_

“Killian… I want you to come with me. I mean, generally I like to work alone but I figured that it was time for a change. And Ruby was raving about your street smarts so that could probably help?”

A mixture of shyness and mischievousness was a combination Killian thought he’d never see but the smile that spread on Emma’s face spoke otherwise. It was beautiful, breathtaking and the writer in him was so in love with his muse. Emma Swan was a strong and beautiful woman who could take on someone double her size and come out victorious. But in that moment, the playfulness that permeated out of her made him think she could win a battle with just her smile.

“Well you know… maintaining this devilishly handsome face while avoiding punches from people is a quality for sure.”

Killian let a smirk cover his face to emphasize the smugness. He didn’t want her to know how he had acquired his street creds.

“Save it Jones,” she snorted. Rolling her eyes, she took out her laptop to continue working.

_Well there was the ES he had been writing about._

The writer in him smirked as he continued to dwell over his story, trying to figure out a way to include her softer side.

**

Everything that Emma had read about Italy couldn’t compare to what she was seeing. From the beautiful, well preserved houses of Ostia Antica, to the huge grandeur of Hadrian’s Villa; from the variety of churches, the fountains of Rome to the scenic beauty rides of Capri, it was everything that Emma had imagined to be and so much more. The weather was beautiful and the people were so forthcoming when she asked them questions. They told her what she wanted, but brought in some tidbits that she knew she never would have known from any history books or travel guides.

While she loved talking to people, her mind registered somewhere that a part of the easiness that she had been feeling whilst travelling was owed to her travel companion. She was pretty adept in travelling alone, knowing how not to fall for scam artists and street con men, but the reassurance in her mind that someone was there to lean on if she fell had a different kind of motivation attached to it. 

Killian Jones was unlike anyone she had ever known. He was patient, intelligent, witty, humorous and had a vocabulary that would have put her English teacher to shame. She knew, as a writer, that it was a given for him to possess these traits. But he was funny, gentle, caring and possessed a sense in him that hinted he probably belonged to another era. Not once did he butt in on her conversations, always letting her take the lead and stepping in only if it was a situation that got out of control. It was a different experience for her, always having the men in her life trying to interfere. He stood behind, a step back, letting her take charge while always having her back.

While she enjoyed the days spent around travelling learning to love her job again, her nights were spent tasting local cuisine, enjoying the local festivals and hearing Killian recall his days of youth. Although he was born in the UK, a case of a runway father after their mother’s death had Killian and his brother come to the country to a distant relative. They weren’t loved and cherished as the two boys had hoped but they weren’t neglected and for the newly orphaned boys, that was more than anything. The boys have travelled to various places, but Italy had become like a second home to them, due to school and family trips. It was the place where he had lost his brother and had ran from home and lived on the streets for some time. It was also the place where Killian had met and lost his first love in a freak accident, which gave him the drive to write his heart out. But it was also the place where he had met the Lucas’s and he had written his first novel.

During these nights, when the alcohol was heavy and pasts were rehashed, Emma found her hand intertwining with his as she slowly moved closer to him. Both emotionally and physically. While he narrated his tale of love and loss, she told him her story – abandoned, adopted, deserted and then a runaway. She told him about the guy who left her when there was a false pregnancy scare and about the guy who was too weak to leave his past behind. She told him about the Nolans, reminiscing fondly about her friends who became family and about the job that was slowly gaining color again.

Emma Swan always thought love was an intense fire that engulfed you in.

But she was realising that it was a feeling that settled within you till it shook your core. She knew she could deal with the fire. Fire left ashes behind and it was easy to rise from ashes. She didn’t know if she could handle the change it was bringing. She liked it and that scared her. She just didn’t know which side was winning and which side she wanted to be on.

**

Killian Jones had fallen in love once in his life and he had loved every minute of it, though it left him in pieces. He always thought that he wouldn’t feel the same ever again. But Emma Swan was a force to be reckoned with and he found himself being swept away. ‘In love with your muse’ – was a passing thing he had heard and he realised he found himself living this. His work was slowly transforming into an ode to her – her spirit, her resilience, her tenacity and her heart. The backstory he had built for his protagonist – a woman who was left to take the fall for her lover’s crime, who had to give birth to her child chained to a bed, who was brought back to break the curse by the same kid – stood true to the admiration he held for Emma. He knew it touched her when he found her with his notes, her eyes glistening.

Later that day, she had asked him why he had chosen her.

 _Cause you’re bloody brilliant_ , he had replied. He knew she had not expected that, the way she had fumbled around the entire day but that was the truth. She was amazingly fierce and beautiful and how could he not choose her? How could anyone not choose her?  
And that was the day he realised that he had fallen for her.

**

Venice had always been a spot on Emma’s list of places to visit but it had never been the last spot. She had argued while making the itinerary that it was because of the ease of access. Rome was easier to catch a flight from, and provided a cheaper dent in her pockets. But she knew, deep down, it was because she didn’t want to venture into the city of love alone. She was happy the way she was, but seeing people around her who were so in love, the hand holding and the soft, intimate gestures, gave way to a sense of forlornness in her. Although she didn’t need someone in her life, she wouldn’t be averse to the idea of having someone to lean on.

So, for obvious reasons, she had never wanted Venice to be the last spot to visit. But then Killian had come in her life like a breath of fresh air, drawing her into a sense of ease and the next thing she knew, she was heading to Venice with a guy who she was in love with. It was a dream come true, with a minor glitch of him not reciprocating her feelings. She knew because ‘they were there to make fun of the couples’ costumes people were going to make.’ The Carnival of Venice coincided with their visit to the city and Emma knew Killian wanted her to see that. She just wished he wanted her to see the city with him, not as a travel companion, but just as a companion. 

Emma sighed as she stared at the rented gown lying on the bed. It was a blood red princess gown with a sweetheart neckline. That morning they had taken a gondola ride as the tour guide had regaled them with the traditions associated with the day. Killian had been quieter than usual but she wasn’t surprised. Often he’d slip into total silence; Emma called it his writer mode. On those days, during dinner, Emma would find a significant increase in his stack of notes. It was an endearing thing and the thought made Emma groan. She wasn’t a person who found such mundane things endearing but here she was and she didn’t know what to do. Taking in a deep breath, she started getting ready. She just had to remind herself to stay true to herself and to not get lost in those eyes of his. It was just one night and then they’d go separate ways and it’d be all over. Reciting that fact like a mantra, she made her way to the bathroom.

**

When Killian was small, Liam would often refer to him as a masochist. He hadn’t realised the meaning then and when he was older, he was aware that his brother was right. There were many incidents that proved his brother right but the gondola ride with Emma, he felt he was taking this quality to an extreme. Venice was the city of love. When he had suggested it as the last spot to visit, he had never thought he’d enter the city with his love by his side. The ambience of the place was such that every corner of the city smelled of love. Throughout they had stood out like sore thumbs, being the only individuals without companions. When he had initially suggested the most celebrated ride through the canals of Venice, it was purely to get the cultural experience. But as the tour guide spoke about love and the cherished feeling of it, the silence between them became awkward. Emma was doing everything to avoid looking into his eyes, something she had been doing a lot after she had found his notes and Killian was left alone with his thoughts. The next day they’d be going their separate ways and he didn’t know whether he could deal with that. He didn't want her to become his "what if" and he was determined that during the dance that evening, he wouldn't become hers either.

**

The Carnival of Venice had a long history. From being celebrated almost as a national festival to being banned, the past of the event was a colorful one. But throughout it all, the spirit the citizens had always remained the same - celebrating life. It was one day that everyone came in the streets and enjoyed themselves thoroughly. The masks gave everyone an excuse to pose as someone else and it was beautiful.

Emma made her way down the steps slowly, careful to not trip on her own gown. The thing was gigantic, but as she looked around, she saw many people in a similar attire. It seemed princess was a recurring theme amidst the females. Her silver Venetian mask was securely tied with the pins she had used to keep her hair in place. She felt beautiful and she couldn’t wait for Killian to see her. Not that she wanted a nod of his head. When she had walked out of her room, everyone had turned to give her a second look. She just wanted to see his face when he saw her for the first time and maybe… just maybe, a small part of her wanted his reaction to be the same.

She moved around the crowd trying to find him. He had told her that he’d be easy to locate standing out in the crowd but the way everyone was dressed she wasn’t that convinced. As she started making her way towards the corner, she felt a familiar grip on her hand.

“The Swan princess, it really suits you.” Emma felt the familiar huskiness of his voice and it sent a shiver down her spine. She turned around to face him and was momentarily taken aback by the picture he presented. His trusty leather jacket was replaced by a long brown coat, under which he wore a white shirt and leather pants. He truly looked liked royalty and they were in sync. She chuckled when the realisation hit her.

“I thought we were going to make fun of matching costumes. Hard to do so when we’re the ones participating in it.”

Killian let out a throaty laugh and Emma was mesmerized by the sound. She sighed internally. She was slowly turning into the protagonists of cheesy romance novels.

“Well… you know what they say… when in Rome… do as Romans do.”

“Well we’re not in Rome, technically,” a flirtatious tone making its way out. She was going to leave the next day. She could have this night, her mind supplied.

“Semantics, Swan,” Killian chuckled, making her laugh. This was fun, the give and take, the flirtation, the tender smiles and the gentle touches. She could get used to it, and she was going to do the same for this one night.

“Shall we dance?” Killian asked as he extended his gloved hand, looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

“We shall,” Emma replied, taking his hand as they moved towards the crowd.

**

When Killian had seen Emma looking for him, he had never thought that they would end up like this, in each others arms, dancing around. She looked like an angel sent from the heavens. Her hair was tied up in an elegant bun and her mask complimented her alabaster skin. Words fell short to describe her beauty and that never happened to him. He tried to show her what he was feeling as they moved with the crowd to the beat of the song. They laughed, they smiled, they talked and moved around, talking to the locals. It was almost identical to the days that they had spent previously. But this time, they never strayed far away from each other. Their hands were constantly touching even when they were just sitting. Both Emma and Killian never said anything, too scared to disrupt the moment.

It was soon midnight and people were dispersing but for Emma and Killian, the night was still young. They sat near the canal they had taken the ride in the morning on, with their hands still intertwined and silence stretching between them. Neither knew how to articulate what they were feeling so they sat there quietly, staring at the shadow of the moon in the water. The moment stretched between them and finally it was Emma who broke it.

“You know Killian… this has been my favorite trip so far. I had forgotten how it felt to just let go and roam around. Thank you so much for bringing that fire back in me,” Emma spoke, not breaking her gaze from the canal waters. There were unshed tears in her eyes but she kept them at bay because she knew she had to be the strong one. Killian lived in a world where he made the happy endings happen. Unfortunately, that didn’t happen in Emma Swan’s life and it was time that he learnt that.

“Emma...” Killian spoke out stiffly, clutching her hand tightly, preventing her from moving it away.

“Emma… you know… we can make it work… Don’t do this, love. Running is not an option.”

“No Killian… running is not an option,” she spoke harshly as she turned to face him, her tears threatening to fall, “but that’s the only way I know to protect my heart. This is not a romantic novel where we can just magically work it out.” Emma let out a puff of breath as her emotions came tumbling out. He thought it was easy for her to say that. She wasn’t running, god damnit! She was doing them both a favor because long distance relationships seldom worked and neither of them were particularly stable people. Their jobs demanded them to be at various places at different times and there was no way Emma could see that they could make it work.

Killian saw the resolution reflect in her eyes. He knew he was fighting a lost battle as she had already made up her mind. It pained him to see her like that and he didn’t know how to approach her. But he had to try.

“Emma...” he spoke softly, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Emma sighed as she moved closer to him, keeping her head on his shoulder. Killian took it as a win and he started stroking her hair.

“Love… people beat odds all the time. What if we were the ones meant to beat the odds this time?” he spoke softly, willing her to understand him.

“And what if we’re not meant to be, huh Killian?” Emma spoke, her voice cracking as the tears finally started falling, “Then what Killian? I can go on with my life, having you as friend if it meant never losing you. What if we come together, fail and then we’re not able to go back? I don’t think I can risk that.”

Killian huffed in resignation. He couldn’t say anything that could change her mind and he hated that. He didn’t want her to go but he had no choice. It made sense. In that moment, neither of them had anything to settle down with. They both were nomads. She had trips lined up and he had a novel to write and publish. It was sad but it was the truth.

“So that’s it?” Killian asked as he rested his head against her, watching the moon shine in the water. Emma didn’t reply but Killian was content in the silence. She was here and that’s what mattered. Moments passed and he felt her fidgeting. He relaxed his hold on her as he turned to look in her face. She looked so beautiful and it hurt him immensely that he was the cause of her tears.

“Killian...” she breathed out as she lifted her eyes to meet his.

“Emma...” he exhaled, not wanting to break the tranquility of the moment.

“I am not an emotional goodbye person, but just this once...” she spoke as she captured his lips into a kiss. 

Killian had imagined kissing Emma a countless number of times but everything paled in comparison to the real thing. Out of instinct, his hands came around her waist and his tongue started duelling with hers as the kiss grew heated. Her fingers clutched his hair tight, as she bit his lip drawing blood but he didn’t care. She was here, in his arms, kissing him and everything was right in the world. 

But reality came crashing down around him faster than the moment he had taken to build it. Emma moved her lips away from him and he tried chasing them but failed miserably. Her eyes had taken a darker tinge but the stubborn set of her jaw indicated that she had made her decision. She stood up, wiping her tears as she spoke in a rigid voice.

“Wait for five minutes and then come back. We have to leave.”

As soon as the words were out, she started running and Killian didn’t chase. He sat there for a better part of an hour, giving her the space she wanted. He knew she wouldn’t be there when he came back but he didn’t think either of their hearts could bear the pain of travelling together.

**

The next few months passed fairly quickly for Emma. As soon as she returned back, Regina had her being sent to a variety of other places, thankfully none of them were across the ocean. The brunette had been impressed with what Emma had brought back. This time, she gave Emma the full liberty to design her itinerary and the blonde took complete advantage of it to keep herself busy.

The thing was, the video logs had been the only way Emma could relive the days spent with him. It was the thing that she dreaded and loved the most. Every photograph that she had clicked, every video that she had shot, she viewed them multiple times. Towards the end, she had almost memorized them and thus when the editing was needed, it was a piece of cake. Work had consumed her days, but the nights had become difficult for her. Her head constructed all the possibilities of happy endings she could have had. It was a torture of its own kind. So when Regina offered increased travels, she was quick to accept her offer.

Traveling was nice. Sure enough, she couldn’t find a travel buddy just like him but at least it helped her keep her mind stable. In between the continuous travels, she spent days with the Nolans, Mary Margaret being insistent about the blonde staying with them and Emma Swan wasn’t one to say no to free food. She regaled the Nolans with the details of the trip, expertly skirting around the incident in Italy. She didn’t want Mary Margaret Nolan to team up with Ruby, who had been messaging her constantly, to untangle her love life. She liked her tangled mess, thank you very much.

But life could be sneaky if you’re desperately trying to avoid someone. It wasn’t like she had forgotten Killian - nothing in the world could make her forget him, but she had finally reined her mind to not be actively think about him. It was one of those days, when her mind was filled with useless stuff but Killian was carefully tucked at the back of it when she caught the sight of the bookstore. 

“Meet & Greet with Killian Jones - author of Once Upon A Time.” 

She moved towards the board. It was shaped like the cover page of what she supposed was his new novel. A blonde stood with her back in focus, a sword in her right hand overlooking the town, like a savior. This was the character he had been talking about. Emma tried to recall the description he had given to her during one of their travels. She really wanted to turn around and run away as she had finally found a semblance of peace back in her life but the sight of his book had her pulling towards it. 

She was just curious, she argued. The man had claimed to find his muse in her and she just wanted to read about what that might look like. She was sure it would be nothing special and she could give it a rest. The meet & greet was the day after tomorrow. By then, she’d have finished the book and she’d be able to close this chapter of her life because she was sure that she’d resent it. Killian would have written something out of this world which made no sense in real life and she’d be able to resent him based on it. Because who wanted to be in love with a person who wasn’t realistic? He’d turn out to be like those authors who glorified everything and it was stupid and probably the population reading his book was also stupid. Because really, who wrote about fairytale characters?

Repeating the list of things she could hate him upon, she went to the cash register to pay for her purchase. The book was seriously going to be stupid.

** 

His book was breaking all kinds of records but it didn’t faze Killian one bit. Of course it would be a bestseller. It was written about the most beautiful, fierce, stubborn and kind hearted woman and obviously it’d be a huge success. He wasn’t surprised about the success his book was achieving. He had poured his heart and soul into that book, the only way he could immortalize what he had shared with Emma. The day he had returned, he had locked himself in a room and had proceeded to write his heart out. He hadn’t tried to reach out to her, knowing that she would run faster even if she was an ocean away. So he had done what he knew best - he had written his heart out. That book was his heart laid on a table. He just hoped that someday, she’d read it and understand that he wasn’t going anywhere. He was ready to wait, however long it took.

His phone rang, indicating the arrival of his car. Tonight he was going to a meet and greet to raise money for a charity. He was in New York and he desperately wanted to go and search for his blonde beauty but Ruby had advised him otherwise. Ideally, he would have thrown caution to the wind and searched for his Swan in the entire city but he knew she wouldn’t be found if she didn’t want to be; it would have been a foolish quest. He wanted to forget that one night, because logically it was nothing. But it wasn’t so for him. It wasn’t that night that called out to him rather the moments they had shared throughout their journey. The only thing that kept him sane was his writing and he felt that he owed it to her, to his art and to him to attend every function organized in his honor. With that determination in his heart, he made his way to the cab waiting. 

**

The shop was five blocks from her place but she didn’t care as she ran towards the shop. She had bought the book Thursday evening and by Friday morning she was completely through the book, awestruck by the words he had written and the world he had fabricated. It was her. The protagonist was her but somehow the way he had written it, she felt it was someone else altogether. She had always felt alone in the world, despite her friends. He had captured just that but through his words, he had given her hope that it was never too late to make amends. The protagonist, Eira, had made amends with her parents who had abandoned her as a child for the greater good. Emma felt that she was destined to be alone, and die like that without anyone by her side and he had shown her how people could lose and still learn to love. Through his words, he had opened every single wound of hers and like a balm, had used his words to tend to them. His words showed her the truth but they also gave her hope.

The meet and greet was supposed to end near nine and it was already eight thirty. The store was filled with people and she could make out his silhouette from the display window. He wore a navy blue blazer with a white shirt. He had a dazzling smile on his face as he talked to a group of women. He looked so good and for the millionth time, she wondered how she had been strong enough to let him go. The part of her that had left him then still insisted that she walked away. That voice continuously whispered that she wasn’t good enough and Emma was so inclined to believe it. But the gratitude that she felt for his words didn’t let her leave. She stood there waiting for him, her fingers moving through the dedication he had written.

_“To ES, for when you want to stop running and come back.”_

She wanted to believe that it was her. Somehow she knew that it was for her but she still stood there waiting for him to come out.

**

The party had been a success. Robin was ecstatic, seeing the turnout of people and Killian couldn’t believe that so many people have come to appreciate him. Reading that his book had become a bestseller was one thing, but seeing people come to him, telling him their favorite part, wasn’t something he’d soon forget. It had been almost nine thirty by the time the party wrapped up, people staying longer than the designated time but he didn't mind. They were there for him and it was something he cherished.

He grabbed his coat from the nearby stand. New York had become chillier than usual and he knew Robin would kill him if he turned up in his office tomorrow with a cold. As he made his way out, a familiar shine of gold caught his eye. He wanted to turn around but he knew he’d be greeted with nothingness. So many times in the last hour he had caught a glimpse of a person who he thought was Emma. He knew his mind was playing tricks as he had been continuously discussing her for the last few hours. Huffing, he started making his way to call out for a cab when he heard the familiar voice.

“Killian...”

He turned around, not able to believe what he had just heard. It was Emma Swan, standing in the flesh in front of him. She hadn’t changed a bit. It felt she had become even more beautiful in the last few months. She was wearing her trusty red jacket, jeans, leather boots and a beanie, which was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. She stood there with a book in her hand, which on closer inspection he knew was his. Suddenly, a chill ran through his spine which had nothing to do with the outside weather but everything to do with the anticipation of knowing whether or not she liked it.

“Emma...”

“Do they meet?” she asked, her voice cracking from the weather or something else, he couldn’t tell.

“Do they meet? After she left him like that, does he return?” 

Killian didn’t realise she had come closer while he had been busy admiring the woman who had haunted him for the past few months. She was just a few steps away and Killian couldn’t even blink, for fear of her disappearing and him realising that it was a cruel joke that his mind had played on him.

“He returns,” Killian starts speaking, holding her gaze. Technically, he was giving out a huge spoiler but her eyes, her beautiful emerald eyes, conveyed that this answer was important to her, “he does return and she still pushes him away but eventually he makes his way through her walls.”

She is biting her tongue and somewhere Killian realizes that they should probably take cover but he doesn’t want to disturb the tranquility of the moment that they had found themselves in.

“And do you return?” Emma asks and if Killian had not been paying attention, he was sure he’d have missed it.

“I never left, love.” Killian spoke softly, covering those last few steps between them. He doesn’t close the distance that he is itching to cover. It’s something, he realises, that she has to do, so he waits. He had been waiting so long but for some reason that moment seemed to stretch on forever.

“I know,” Emma speaks softly as she places her lips on his. Their lips are cold but the accompanying warmth is so engulfing that they don’t pay attention as they hold onto each other.

He blurts out how he feel and how much he loves her and all she does is laugh because he obviously didn't need to. She appreciated the gesture but she knew. As they walk, she hides her face in his jacket and murmurs those words against his chest and the writer in him struggles to find the words to describe the immense joy that spread through him.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious about what a video logger does - [Here.](http://getinmedia.com/careers/video-logger)


End file.
